


Sicks Days

by nothfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blankets, Caretaker role reversal, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: Dean gets some TLC from Mary and Sam after a wound gets infected in the aftermath of the previous case. Set during season 12 when Mom has returned to he boys.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Mary Winchester, Dean Winchester & Mary Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Hurt Comfort Exchange 2020





	Sicks Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/gifts).



Sick Days 

Mary sat in the chair next to her son’s bed and watched him sleep. For what seemed like the one hundredth time, she reached over and pulled the covers back over Dean. He still fidgeted as much during his sleep as he had been as a little boy. Although just now it was more to do with his spiking temperature. She really should have insisted that he stayed a few more days in the hospital. The wound on his arm had become infected and he’d needed some intravenous IV anti-biopics and fluids. She’d be having a few choice words with him about underestimating the scratches he’d got during their last hunt. 

Sam padded through the bunker corridors towards his brother’s room. He gently pushed open the door, not wanting disturb Dean or his Mother, if she was managing to catch a nap. She was wide awake just starring at Dean, looking thoughtful. He went over and put a bottle of water on the night stand.

“Shift change, Mom, you go get some sleep. How’s he doing now, due any more meds yet?” He asked softly as he offered Mary his hand and hauled her up. 

“He’s still slipping between a fever and chills, but his temperature has come back down to 99:0 so not too bad,” she looked at her watch to see it was 3:10am.

“He’s not due any more meds until 6:00 so just let him sleep, if you can. But if he does wake up check his temp and come get me if it starts spiking again. Okay?”

“Yes Mom,” he said dutifully and took her vacated seat. He took out his phone and went online to do a little research while he waited to see if his brother was gonna behave himself. Twenty minutes later his older brother was writhing around, mumbling incoherently. Dean ended up wrong side up on the bed with the bed cloths on the floor. Sam got up with a sigh, it was gonna be another fun night, he could tell. He went over to his brother and kept a respectable distance from his feet as he went around to the other side of the bed and prodded his brother.

“Come on Dean, up with you,” he said as he half dragged the dead weigh back onto the pillows. Then he grabbed the blankets back off the floor and covered his brother. Who immediately tried to kick them back off. Sam noticed that his brother was cold and clammy, so with a sigh he shoved his brother over and squashed onto the bed with him. 

“Get off, we got our own beds Sammy...” Dean whined as he tried to shove his brother off, he assumed it was Sammy, annoying kid brothers. 

Sam grimaced at the use of his childhood name and ignored his brothers protests as he tucked the blankets firmly around them both. There wasn’t a whole lot of spare room and he hoped he wouldn’t end up in the floor. If he managed to get any sleep that was. He felt Dean shiver and whimper in restless sleep. Sam slipped an arm around Dean and pulled his closer, sharing his own warmth with his big brother. They both eventually drifted to sleep. When He woke he found himself alone in the bed.

“Dean!” he growled as he slid out of bed to find his brother. Turned out he didn’t need to go far as he found Dean sitting on the floor beside his chest of possessions. Photos and other crap spread out around him. Sam went and sat next to his brother.

“What are you doing? Mom’ll kick your ass...our asses if she finds you outta bed. Dean?” He prompted.

“You pushed me outa bed, my bed I may add...go sleep in your own room Sammy!” He complained.

“Sam,” Sam corrected, “I’m on babysitting duty, go whine to Mom if you don’t like it. And what are you doing sitting on the floor in your underwear?”

“If it’s any of your business, I was too hot, so I got up and went to get a beer.” Dean said as he waved the bottle under his brothers nose. Then cursed when Sam snatched it off him.

“No alcohol dumb ass, you’re on meds,” Sam said as he grabbed Dean and hauled him up and back to bed. His brother protested and put up some resistance. But in his present condition was no match for Sam, who manhandled him back to bed. He took up his original seat by the bed, what with Dean moaning about his taking up to much room and making him hot. 

“Pay back gonna be a bitch,” Dean threatened as he glared at his brother.

“If you don’t stay put I’m gonna go fetch Mom,” Sam countered.

Dean gave the most evil glare in his repertoire and then groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. He really wasn’t feeling well enough to do justice to an argument with little brother Sammy. His peace didn’t last long.

“Dean?”  
“What?”  
“It’s 6:00 you gotta take your meds,”  
“I’m asleep, go away,”

“Mom!” Sam yelled.

Dean sat bolt upright and threw a pillow at his brother, “bitch,” he muttered but took the pills and water being offered to him. He threw them down and handed the bottle off to his brother with a final accusatory glare before burying himself back under his blankets. 

Dean made his way back from the kitchen with a couple of cold beers and some cold pizza. He still felt rough, but hair of the dog was what he needed. Not babysitting he grouched to himself. Back in the main area of the bunker he sat at the table with his feel up and downed one beer and started in on the next. The pizza tasted like mouldy cardboard but he ate it anyways. He’d eaten a lot worse in his day he chuckled and then groaned when he started to feel shivery and nauseous. Stupid infection, he muttered.

“Goddamn it. Ow!” Dean yelped and dropped his feet to the floor and bounced up, whirling around to see who his attacker was.

“Morning Mom,” Dean said with what he hoped was an ingratiating smile as he rubbed the back of his head, and hoped she hadn’t heard his cussing.

Mary held out her hand for the half drank beer, “how are feeling?”   
“Awesome,” Dean answered with a cheesy grin as he handed over the beer unwillingly. And went to sit down at his mother’s gesturing command.  
“Open,” she said as he slipped a thermometer into Dean’s mouth. A couple of minutes ticked by slowly until she was able to see the result and frowned. 

“100.2” you have a fever she stated.  
“Aww just a slight one, still awesome,” he gave the thumbs up for emphasis.   
“Back to bed, right now.” Mary insisted and took him by the arm and hauled her reluctant son away.

Sam woke with a start as a commotion erupted as Mary and Dean entered the room.

“Some caretaker you are Samuel,” Mary chastised her younger son. While she pushed Dean down onto the bed and made him get under the covers and settle down. The pouting looks he gave her reminded her of a much younger Dean.

“You weren’t this strict when I was a little kid,” Dean whined.  
“And you weren’t this stubborn as a four year old, oh and you didn’t hunt monsters and get infected wounds. Wounds that you didn’t take care of properly.” She scolded him.

“No that didn’t start until I was nine and got my first gun,”Dean muttered.  
“Dean! Shut up.” Sam gave his brother a wide eyed stare, now was definitely not the time to talk about childhood exploits. 

Wanting her boy to actually get some rest, she changed tactics,”if you behave and you’re feeling a little better later. Well you can get up and come have something to eat...pie?” She tempted.

Dean smirked over at his brother before plastering his I’m sick and need pampering look in place,”can Sammy go get me my favourite pie, he knows the place I mean.”

“Of course he will, won’t you Samuel?” Mary replied and ignored Sam’s eye roll.  
“And I might be able to manage finishing off that pizza in the fridge,” Dean said.

Sam made a puking noise,” that needs going in the trash,”  
“I’m already on antibiotics, I’ll live. And if you two would leave me In peace I’d like to get some sleep. I have a fever yo’ know. An a headache that your yapping isn't helping,” he added with a grin.

Mary shoed Sam out and told him to go get a few hours sleep. Then turned back to her eldest and fussed over him for a few minutes. Tucking him in and ignoring his half hearted complaints about not being four any longer. Then she sat back in the chair and waited for him to go to sleep.

Dean burrowed down to get comfortable because he really wasn’t feeling so good.  
“This is the first room of my own I ever had, so how come if feels so overcrowded, can’t get rid of you guys,” 

“Go to sleep young man, we can talk about your privacy issues later,”  
“You’re so bossy,” he whined as he drifted off to sleep.  
Mary reached out to her sleeping son and rearranged his bangs,”I’m your Mother, so it’s my propagative,” she smiled and settled down to watch over him. To make sure he stayed in bed and away from the beer supply and mouldy pizza.


End file.
